Marsh on Mars
"Marsh on Mars" is the 2nd episode of Inanimate Insanity II, and the 20th episode overall in Inanimate Insanity, ''released on May 2, 2013. Synopsis One contestant will be brutally humiliated by being the first one out of the competition! Meanwhile, when two mortal enemies finally realize their immaturity, they face an event that may ruin their future as potential friends. On this outta' this world adventure, can these two troubled souls finally find what they are looking for? Plot The opening scene of this episode shows Soap furiously scrubbing at a group of rocks, when Cherries comes into view. When offering a joke to her, she mentions that it mustn't be dirty, causing Cheesy to exhaustively run over and give a knee-slap, due to his affinity with puns. The Cherries go on to make their joke, exploiting the long-lived rivalry of Marshmallow and Apple. The aforementioned rivals make their way onto the scene and add on to the joke, saying how the Cherries gag didn't display Apple's raspy voice, or Marshmallow's high pitched voice, which ends up making Marshmallow take offense to Apple's comment, and therefore, shattering Test Tube. Soap becomes upset by this and begins to scrub Test Tube's remains. The Cherries storm off, upset that their joke was ruined by this scene. Meanwhile, the bickering between Marshmallow and Apple turned over a new leaf, and the two realized the silliness their lengthy battle had been based on, and come to form a truce. However, all is well for not very long, as Cherries set up a trap which knocks Marshmallow all the way to the planet Mars, unknowingly placing her in serious danger. The Cherries avoid persecution for their scheming by passing the blame onto Box, who was subsequently punished with time in the Calm-Down Corner by Lightbulb. MePhone4 starts to tell everyone about his brand new assistant, causing Toilet to blush and be happy. However, he is soon shocked to find out that the compliments were not going to him, but to another new assistant, MePad. Toilet is upset at this, so he grabs a mask of MePad from the Cherries, and makes fun of MePad with it. MePad tells Toilet that he should act more professionally in his work environment, resulting in Toilet asking him "What the beans does that mean?" MePhone4 then interrupts, telling MePad to start the elimination, causing him to teleport to the stage. To get rid of Toilet, MePhone4 asks him to get him some wires. On the stage, MePhone4 explains how the elimination works and reveals that today's prize is Oatmeal Raisin Cookies. However, MePad tells him that 0% of the population likes Oatmeal Raisin, though MePhone4 dismisses this and starts the elimination. Voting Results The results of the Bright Lights' elimination in this episode were as follows: Tissues was the first eliminated with 700 votes even, and sneezed very hard enough to throw himself into the Rejection Portal, the supposed location for the eliminated contestants. Due to the knowledge of Marshmallow's endangerment, MePhone4 rushed the elimination to handle the situation at hand. At any cost, besides a cost at the viewer's expense, MePhone4 wanted to avoid any and all lawsuits that could become of this. Due to a suggestion by MePad to avoid lawsuits and create a challenge, the challenge itself was for the contestants to fetch Marshmallow within an hour's time, by which time she would most likely suffer fatal repercussions. Challenge Breakdown Knife sat out to make it fair because Marshmallow couldn't compete. Paintbrush soon thinks that Test-Tube will be able to build the rocket, but Lightbulb objects to this. Paintbrush then goes and gets tools from a nervous Suitcase. Paintbrush returns to their team and get's Lightbulb to ask Test Tube if she can build a rocket, to which she does, shocking Lightbulb. Paintbrush tells Lightbulb they were right, but Lightbulb takes in the information and classes it as a one-time thing. Meanwhile, The Grand Slams need volunteers to save Marshmallow. Microphone, Suitcase, and Balloon all do so, they then quickly shuffled into the rocket, Paintbrush starts to ask for volunteers soon, having Apple, Yin-Yang and Fan volunteer, and the three all set off with the other team ahead of them. Trophy then says he's bored and thinks that his team is going slow. Baseball tries to explain how it only looks that way, but Trophy calls him a nerd and goes to find Knife. When he does, it's revealed that Knife still likes his Dora Doll, Trophy then exploits this by taking a picture and taunting Knife. He then blackmails Knife, saying that if he obey's him for the rest of the competition, he won't show anyone the picture. During this time, The Grand Slams land on Mars, causing Marshmallow to scream, thinking they were aliens. However, when Suitcase, Balloon, and Microphone emerge, she is relieved. Suitcase cheers, now knowing that Marshmallow's alive, to which Marshmallow rolls her eyes too. They all retrieve Marshmallow and return to MePhone4. The Bright Lights land on Mars shortly after. Apple gasps, thinking Marshmallow has turned into an egg, Yin is sad about this, Yang, however, isn't. Fan tries to update his blog, but realize there's no signal on Mars, which angers and saddens him. Soon they return, only to be informed that the egg isn't Marshmallow and that they lost the challenge. But Fan decides to keep the egg, despite MePad's warning and resulting in Trophy calling him a wimp. Toilet then appears, bruised and in bandages, but finally has some wires. MePhone4, however, scolds him on how he brought green wires, and that he wanted red wires, which Toilet goes to get. The Bright Lights were once again up for elimination. MePhone4 said to vote on who to eliminate one of the dull Lights because they lose twice, causing Cheesy to slap his knee in slow-motion. Public voting ended on May 8, 2013. The contestants up for voting were the same as last time, except without Tissues, due to his elimination. All the members of the Grand Slams were never up for elimination so far this season. Features Characters Bright Lights * Lightbulb * Cherries * Test Tube * Paintbrush * Fan * Tissues * Yin-Yang * Apple Grand Slams * Microphone * Knife * Suitcase * Baseball * Trophy * Box * Cheesy * Soap * Balloon * Nickel Meeple * MePhone4 * MePad Supporting * Toilet Locations * Elimination Area * Calm-Down Corner * Mars Trivia *This is the first episode where... *MePad appears. *Digibro voice acts. *it has part of the name of a contestant in the title. *outer space is explored. *the Calm Down Corner is used. *Fan, Test Tube, the Cherries, Yin-Yang, and Tissues receive elimination votes. *OJ and Pickle do not appear (though graffiti of the former appears in the Calm Down Corner). *Taco is never mentioned. *Balloon attempts to redeem himself for all his bullying in Season 1. *Tissues is eliminated, with a record of votes: 700. *When he was eliminated, a mysterious force began slapping him. *It has been revealed that when objects are out in space for more than in an hour, they'll die and that they will be out of orbit and unable to be brought back to life by MePhone4. *After this episode Baseball has been in the season longer than in season 1. References *MePhone4 makes a reference to the previous episode when he asks Toilet to get wires. *This starts a running gag. *Nickel makes a reference to A Lemony Lesson when he climbs a tree and drops his chocolate on Baseball. *This is a small reference to Taco because she spits lemons. *Baseball reveals he still doesn't like lemons, referencing to when he was hit on the head with them in A Lemony Lesson and how they've continued to be prominent in the series. *The Cherries reference an old animation test when portraying Apple and Marshmallow. *When Toilet gets a mask from Cherries, a mask of MePhone4S can be seen in the pile. *Marshmallow references how Apple was isolated in Idiotic Island for months, comparing it to how she was alone on Mars. *The Calm Down Corner references a real life thing in Adam and his sister's life. *Some faces are based off other faces which are from real life games. *Lightbulb made references to the previous episode when saying she did not permit events to happen. *Baseball telling Balloon that he can't go on to Mars because he will "hack" the rocket is a reference to when Balloon's previous voice actor hacked the AnimationEpic YouTube channel back in mid-2011, deleting all Inanimate Insanity content at the time. Goofs *When Cherries' are mimicking Apple and Marshmallow's rivalry, their mouths stay at a closed smiling mouth. * When Knife is talking to his Dora Doll, Knife is on the left and the tree he sits next to is on the right. However, in Trophy's picture, knife and the tree switched sides. *When the Cherries cut the rope, it is split in half. When the contraption hits Marsh, the rope is gone *The Maximum capacity of the rocket is 3 people, making it impossible for Team Grand Slams to be able to get back to earth if Marshmallow made 4. It can, though, be argued that, like many of these maximum capacity signs, the number is not definitive. *Also, Marshmallow just could have defied gravity, like she had a few times in the original series. *The picture Trophy took of Knife and Dora appears on both sides of the photograph. *Soap's cleaning supplies appear in the first scene of the episode, disappear when Marshmallow and Apple come over and reappear when Soap goes over to the remains of Test Tube. *The Marshmallow mask disappears from Apple's possession after Marshmallow disagrees with Apple's "Ruining holidays" statement. *The Apple mask, however, does not disappear until Marshmallow is sent into space. *After it is revealed that Tissues is eliminated, he and Apple are suddenly standing and not sitting on the bleachers. *The Grand Slams' rocket seems to have been built in seconds when no one was seen working on it. *However, one can argue, since Baseball said it was 30 minutes when the rocket was seen built, it was made in that period of time. *Suitcase doesn't want to give the tools to Paintbrush saying that it "lowers our chances of winning" when they've already built the rocket. Despite this, this is giving the other team an advantage so technically it is lowering the Grand Slams' chances of winning. *Later, after Paintbrush steals all the tools, Balloon suddenly has a drill (though it's possible he could have swiped it back from the other team) and is working on the rocket that appears to be '''already finished.' *Knife's Dora Doll disappears from where it was after he drops it on the ground. *Suitcase and Marshmallow appear close to/on the ground and away from the rocket in one scene. However, in the next scene, Suitcase is far in the air and both her and Marshmallow are a lot closer to the rocket. *When Fan exclaims that the egg isn't Marshmallow, his mouth goes over the egg. *When Test Tube picked up the tools, her mouth went over the tools. *During elimination, Marshmallow is announced before Test Tube. However, Marshmallow got 12 more votes than Test Tube, making this wrong. *When Soap bends down to clean up the dead remains of Test Tube, her arms are layered behind the puddle instead of over it. *At 2:23 Lightbulb and Test Tube were near Paintbrush as he/she was talking to MePhone4, but a few seconds later at 2:26 they both disappear and Fan shows up when he wasn't near him/her. *After Microphone yells "I'll go too", the background changed for a split second. *When Microphone yells, Marshmallow is standing up, then at the final zoom out, she is sitting down. *When Nickel's (small) chocolate bar melted on Baseball's head, the drip is too big as it covered across his head. *MePad has said that 0% of the population likes oatmeal raisin cookies. However, Lightbulb would eventually say that she likes the cookies, breaking the 0%. Continuity *Nickel is shown to still be good at climbing trees. *Knife still likes Dora Dolls and has either kept his or got a new one. Episode Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 [[Category:Season 2 Episod